Just around the corner
by HaraKyri
Summary: Tidus is alive but hes been captured, only Wakka and Rikku know that he is alive, can Yuna trust her dreams? Can Tidus be saved before he is sacrificed? RnR 8th chapter is mean
1. Mourning

**Just around the corner.**  
  
The evening had almost disappeared off the horizon, casting beautiful colours across the sky, many shades of pink, red and orange were littering the blue ocean above. A lone figure sat on the highest hill on the island of Besaid, her short brown hair fluttering in the gentle wind as she looked out at the view of the sky over the cerulean ocean. Yuna sighed; it had been 3 weeks since her dream had left; gone in a dazzle of pyreflies. She still hadn't got over his death. All of her friends had been understanding but they didn't know how much she loved him, how her heart ached whenever she thought of how she could never look into his bright blue eyes or feel his strong arms comfort her.

Yuna blinked back the tears that threatened to surface and stood up to leave her quiet spot. For the last two weeks she had sat here every night and looked across the ocean, remembering him. She turned around and walked slowly back to the village, to her friends but never again her love. The sun finally left and took all his beautiful colours with him. The moon came and took up her spot in the sky casting white beams over the village as if she too was mourning.As Yuna finally reached her hut that had been specially built for her at the end of the village she couldn't keep her tears from surfacing, she flung herself onto her bed and sobbed, why did he leave? Why did she have to fall in love with a dream? For one second Yuna wished that she had never even met the blonde dream, she immediately banished all those thoughts from her mind. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Yuna wiped her eyes and settled into a dream. 


	2. Yuna POV

**Just around the corner**  
  
**_Yunas POV_**  
  
I was in Macalania woods. Everything was the way it had been since I last saw him, since we kissed in the lake. I knew I was dreaming but the sight of those trees were bringing back too many painful memories. I began to cry once again. Suddenly there was a crunching of leaves; I whirled around to face whatever was coming through the trees. My heart was beating so hard. I stared hard into the trees hoping it might be him, it probably wouldn't be, my twisted mind probably put a fiend in there just to cause me more heart break. I Pulled out my staff and prepared to face my minds tormentor. The crunching and rustling got louder and I braced myself to attack whatever came through. The branches were pushed aside and I yelled (a/n I know Yuna would not yell but she's distraught and does uncharacteristic things) While I jumped forward. I swung my staff and caught a blonde fiend around the head. It yelled but now I was sobbing and I kept on hitting and hitting. In my blind attack I didn't notice the fiend pull out its own weapon. There was a clash on steel and I gasped when I finally could see my attacker.

It was Him! The same messy blonde hair, same blue eyes, same clothes. I couldn't believe it; I choked and fell into his arms, which he placed comforting around me."Shhhhh, I'm here now," he whispered. I wanted to stay in his arms forever but I knew that if I tried to it would be more painful when he had to leave again. I pulled out.He looked surprised but quickly caught himself. "I suppose that's safest," he said softly. I studied his face carefully to see if it really was him. I began to cry again and sat on the floor. This was worse than a fiend, much worse. I would have to leave him again; he would have to go. I didn't think I could handle it again. He came and kneeled down next to me. "Listen Yuna I'm not dead." He told me, I looked up and gazed into his cerulean eyes,"But you are, I saw you go, you're just a dream." He was shocked."I know but I was given another chance, Auron and my dad were fed up of me whining and moaning about you, so they begged the fayth to free me." He grinned goofily, "and here I am." I lowered my head again; I couldn't bear to look at him,"What? In a dream? That's really alive isn't it!" I said acidly, this was too painful, Why did my mind have to play these tricks on me. He stood up and pulled me up."Listen Yuna, you have to help me. First trust me that I am alive and second you have to help me, I've been captured by a religious group in Bevelle. They plan to use me as a s- Sa- sacrifice!" He fell forward a like he was winded. I bent down and tried to pull him back up, but when I saw his face I gasped. Such a look of intense pain I had never seen, he fell to the floor as if someone had just kicked him. He yelled out in pain and shouted to me. "Yuna believe me! I love you!" with that he fainted and I felt myself being pulled back into reality. I screamed,"Tidus, I love you!"  
  
_That's my second chapter, it's a bit longer than the first but it doesn't mean I wont write more for a while. (I'll try to have the next one out tomorrow.) Reviewers review_


	3. Tidus POV

**Just around the corner  
**

_D_isclaimer_: i know i havent said this yet, but i dont own final fantasy or anything cool, well i do own this plot and the bad guys but thats it._

**_Tidus POV_**  
  
I woke up in extreme agony; my back felt as if it was on fire. I strained my neck to see if it was, paranoid I know but I wouldn't put it past my captors to try it. Not with the amount of shit I had already been through. Thankfully my back was not aflame, it was worse. Hundreds of gashes ran across my skin where I had been whipped. There were several new ones that lay across the previous cuts, thus causing even more pain. As I strained my neck to see the extent of the damage I caught sight of my captor. Well not the big boss himself but one of his cowardly cronies who finds pleasure in hurting people stronger than himself when they have been chained up and he has a weapon. I spat at him, and gave the twisted bastard an evil glare. He raised his whip and leered. I had spent most of my time in the dark but I could still make out his abnormally large nose and his small eyes. He was scrawny and looked as if his legs would collapse on him any minute. He answered to the name of Ferret.Ferret brought down his whip on my back again and I arched it hissing in pain. He laughed but it was cut short when I jumped up and ran at him, stopping short a few centimetres where my chains couldn't stretch any more. He put his face close to mine and laughed. "You won't be laughing when I'm free, because you are the first person I am going to maim! But don't feel left out, your boss is gonna get it too." I threatened, my face had the look of intense hatred that it startled the weakling and he took a step back. That was the first time I had ever spoken since I got here and I marvelled at the effect it had on Ferret. I sat back down again and watched him fight against his weak heart whether to leave or try and regain some respect off me and retaliate. "Ha! You won't ever be free except when the knife is plunged into your heart and you drift into eternal sleep." His words had the desired effect and I quietened down. He sneered and left my cell, leaving me to think about his words. I knew what they were going to do to me, my other captor Spid made a point of telling me every day. He was much worse than Ferret because he used words to beat me instead of weapons. He told me how they needed the fayths chosen one, the one who vanquished Sin but gave up their life. The one who once was dead but came back. I was the one. I hated being dead. Sitting on the plains with my dad and Auron, I watched what had happened to Yuna and the others... Yuna, my heart ached when I thought of her. I was so close to seeing her when I got to Besaid, I was sprinting down the bridges to the village but then flying machina attacked me. I almost wish that I had stayed on the farplane, that Jecht hadn't asked the fayth to let me come back, after what I heard my second death would bring. Power to control the fayth. No! I was going to get out of here. I had to! The moment I had found out that I was going to be sacrificed I called upon the fayth and begged them to help me. I was granted the power to talk to my friends in their dreams. Not surprisingly I tried to spend most of my time asleep, but then that stupid Ferret comes in with his whip and wakes me up. I sigh; it seems I might be joining my dad again, very soon.  
  
_That's my next chapter. Hope you like it if you're reading this then you must review or I shall come after you wielding a fire breathing badger. Just kidding but please review. Flames are welcome ish (just remember I have a firebreathing badger) see you at the next chapter_


	4. Wakka POV

**Just around the corner**  
  
**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing as per usual except a cotton bud (gets chased by angry dragon that steals cotton bud) I own nothing.  
_  
_This is the fourth chapter of my story, which I heavily procrastinated to complete. I had to go back to school and I had no ideas for it or for the next chapters. So if any of the reviewers want to change the fate of the story then tell me and I will consider your views. On with the fic  
_  
_Wakka POV_  
  
Its funny how the people of Spira can tune into strong emotions, the day HE left everybody on Spira felt a sudden sadness in their hearts. They all knew someone had left, we all felt the loss deeply but none so deeply as Yuna. For days she would sit on the hill in Besaid and stare at the ocean whistling, of course no one came well except for Kimahri telling her to go in before she got ill. Kimahri went back to Gagazet and that didn't help Yuna. She would cry a lot in secret, we all knew though because her eyes would be red, then Lulu told her not to feel ashamed of her tears. I've seen Yuna cry a lot more since then.  
  
I have a strange feeling deep in my gut that he hasn't left though, it may sound like a cheesy play but I'm sure he's not dead. Three days ago when Jassu and Keepa were starting their trip to Kilika to help repair it, I think there was a strange group helping too called the Young League or something, Jassu wanted to join and Keepa wanted a holiday there. Anyway as I we ran down to the dock I saw lots of people milling around talking, they must be the new tourists; Cid thought that Besaid would make a brilliant tourist resort and sends boats full or people here to sit on the beaches or annoy the villagers. It was a bad idea and I hate it!  
  
I ran to the boat and caught snatches of their conversations,  
  
"... The high summoner,"  
  
"I love the beach..."  
  
"Did you see her boyfriend on the boat?" I stopped running and Jassu tripped over me.  
  
"What's your problem ya?" he said angrily, I helped him to stand and told him to get on the boat and told him I'd see him later, he muttered sulkily and jogged across the beach. I turned to face the tourists who mentioned Yuna's boyfriend.  
  
"... Has a boyfriend? What about that blonde guy the helped her pilgrimage? He's her boyfriend isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah that's the guy I saw, blonde hair and a funny outfit. As soon as the boat docked he took off to the village." I had heard enough, I started to walk back to the village when I heard my name being called. It was Jassu and Keepa; I waved at them and then ran. My head was full of thoughts; He couldn't be back from the dead that was impossible! I must have walked past him when walking to the docks. I began jogging full of hope that Yuna's love had returned to her.  
  
The beautiful cascading waterfall came into view and I jogged faster, but this time it was in worry. There was a machina fight up ahead on a bridge, machina fights are a real pain because they don't get tired and last for a long time. This time there were at least seven of the things and they looked like they were beating up a weaker machine. They were blocking my way so I would have to wait till they finish; hopefully it wouldn't be long if the weak one gave in. I sat down and span my blitzball on my index finger. Suddenly there was a human yell coming from the middle of the machina, I jumped up and strained to see any life there, I wasn't going to jump into the fight just because I heard a yell. One of the machina might have a voice program. After staring a few seconds I caught sight of something that made me jump into the fight without another moments hesitation. A yellow sleeve.  
  
I threw my ball as hard as I could at the nearest machina; it didn't do much damage except catch its attention but that was all I needed. I grabbed a small rock and threw it as hard as I could at the metal fiend, the rock made a slight dent on impact but it wasn't much good. The machina was getting closer and I was annoying it greatly. It walked jittery on two thin legs that were much too small for the huge tin body. On the end of the also thin arms were 4 huge claws. They were poised in front of its body, ready to rip my skin to shreds. I jumped backwards and threw another rock. I did this several times until it had moved onto the middle of the bridge. I took aim with my blitzball and hit it in the leg; it lost its balance and moved its arms at either side to keep from toppling over. I dived forward and shoved it to one side making it fall over the rope into the water below. I fell after it and only just managed to grab the rope in time. I strenuously pulled myself back onto the bridge and ran for another machina.  
  
Another yell broke out but this was much weaker, I was running out of time. God how I wished Rikku was there, then I remembered that she might be in the village, I wanted to run and get her but the machina and Him were still blocking the way. I had to find another way, I grabbed a handful; of rocks and flung them straight at the fight hoping to miss Him. All the machina faced me and I yelled.  
  
"Come on you worthless pieces of metal! Show me what you got ya?" it was stupid because a second later I realised the machina could understand English and were coming to take me up on that challenge. All of them! I grabbed more rocks and threw them, but I was running out of rocks and they were getting closer. Before they reached me I peered at Him to see if it really was him. The blonde was slowly standing up. He looked at me and started to run for the machina with his sword in hand, ready to take them on. I yelled at him to run to the village but he paid no attention. The machina reached me and I threw my ball at them. One dodged to the side and caught me with its claw. A shriek rang through the air and I hoped it wasn't me. It was a girl that looked amazingly like,  
  
"Rikku!" I yelled before everything went dark.  
  
_Ok that was the next chapter, a bit longer than the others and probably written badly but I hope you like it. I took the style of writing from Melvin Burgess because he writes brilliant books! Review review review!_


	5. Rikku POV

**Just around the corner**  
  
The fifth chapter! I love this story! I mean I got 14 reviews woooohooooo ill be quiet. Before I start I want to thank Sonne-chan and Heath 999 for reviewing more than once but I would also like to thank Yunie-star- tidus-cutie for offering me a dish-washing-liquid-eating beaver and Korean boron, lunarian, Bernie, oezi, Kat, Scott-land and jasinya for the great reviews. (Gives everyone a well trained acid spitting badger, new from the "lets give badgers cool powers so they don't get hurt labs", which I am the boss of.) Id best start writing now don't you think?  
  
**Rikku POV  
**  
It was a brilliant sunny day! Wakka had gone to see Jassu and Keepa off; they were going to Kilika. I was bored, Lulu and Yuna were weaving and I can't stand doing that. Just sitting around really still for ages messing about with some string. I have to move about! After annoying Lu for a bit she got annoyed and told me to go to the beach and meet Wakka. I thought it was a great idea so I ran out of the village. Along the path was a bit of chaos, I shivered in excitement when I saw what the chaos was. A machina fight! Splitting them up is soo much fun because I get to dismantle them. There were quite a lot so I decided to wait until a few went down before I could take them. I'm not stupid enough to dive head first into a fight. Well there was a bit of commotion on the other side of the bridge so I decided to nosy my way over there, Wakka was throwing stones at the machina yelling something. I thought to myself "Wakka, that's it, I always told you that the hair style would pick up alien messages into your brain and make you crazy." Some machina went towards him and he backed away. A huge one slinked to the side then charged forward. I covered my eyes and shrieked!  
  
I couldn't believe it when Wakka went down! He's always been the strong one that never stops the fight. The other machina were starting to gather around Tidus... wait a minute Tidus! That was the most surprised I had ever been, including when Brother got me a birthday present, he NEVER gets me presents so I was like really happy. Anyway, I got over the shock of Tidus being alive quickly because I knew I had to help fend off the machinas. I jumped toward Wakka's body but 3 machina got it the way, I jumped on the front of the closest one and pulled out the poorly guarded circuits on it. It fizzled a bit and fell to the floor in pieces.  
  
I dived to the side to do the same to a smaller machina; but the circuits had been welded in pretty well. I struggled with it then the beast turned around and jabbed at me with one of its spiky hand claws. I flung myself away but it caught me in the leg and tore the skin. I felt blood pour down my thigh. I shrugged it off and tried to get away from the compact fiend that was quickly jerking towards me on its thin metal legs. I searched in my pockets and found two grenades, grabbing one I threw it as hard as I could at the legs. The grenade exploded and the machina went down. I turned to see how Tidus was doing, he seemed to be having trouble but at least he was conscious. Wakka on the other hand was still out and needed help more; I sprinted to him shoving the remaining grenade inside the claw of the last fiend in my way. It looked at the object in its palm in almost a comical expression, well if machinas can have expressions. I reached Wakka and put my finger on his neck. There was a pulse but it wasn't too strong. He had a huge lump on his head and a deep gash in his side. I dragged him out of the way from the fight while the machina were busy. There was a yell and I knew it was Tidus. Whirling around I saw 4 more machinas fly down onto the bridge from the sky, Tidus was already having difficulty keeping his 3 machinas at bay but when the new lot came and attacked him, I knew he stood no chance.  
  
It needed more grenades to stop the machinas but seeing as I didn't have any, I figured that pulling them to pieces would do just as well. The machinas all attacked Tidus at the same time and he went down, obviously exhausted from all his fighting earlier, though I was surprised that there were only two machina down near him. The sword mustn't have been very good. I noticed that it had broken into shards at the edge of the battle. He must have been fending them off with his hands. I was impressed. But I had to act fast to save him. I ran at the machinas in a frenzy, taking two down before they knew what had hit them. Two more turned around and seized me in their claws. I was powerless. Struggling with all my might didn't do anything at all. Using my last burst of energy I rooted in my pockets, pulled out a potion and threw it at Wakka. It landed a metre away from him but thankfully it didn't smash. Struggling for one last time with my energy depleted and adrenaline gone. Before I passed out I wearily lifted my head and saw the machina lift Tidus over the shoulder of one then it flew off. I let out a sigh and then nothing but a deep black took me.  
  
Ok that's the fifth chapter. I didn't think it was as good as the others but tell me your opinion. Ill carry on writing till I finish the story because I have my badger cheerleaders cheering me on. (If you would like to make any badger donations I would happily accept them into my badger village... we even have a little badger school for all the little badgers.) Well see ya and don't forget to review or ill send my badger army on you. 


	6. Lulu POV

**Just around the corner**

**Chapter 6!**  
  
_Wow! I'm so impressed. This story is getting lots of reviews and people love it. I feel so loved. I had serious writer's block and couldn't think of a suitable point of view to put this chapter as. But I went and grabbed my notepad and started writing as Lulu and it came out well. So this chapter is as Lulu and I reckon this is going to be my longest chapter... Still no Tidus for a while i'm afraid. You guys don't mind though do you?? Oh yeah! Do you want this story to be a Tidus and Yuna or a Tidus and Rikku? I think Tid and Rik go well but Yuna would probably work better in this story. Maybe next story. Well I've blahhed too long._  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all again, except this brilliant hockey jumper I borrowed off my brother... wait a minute that's not mine. Crap.  
  
**Lulu POV**  
  
It was nightfall. My fingers were sore from all the weaving I did today, it wasn't for nothing though, seven baskets and four jumpers were made and that was just by me alone. Yuna's fingers were obviously hurting too because she was sat in the corner nursing them. I wasn't surprised; she made 11 baskets today. She is a really fast worker and exceptionally skilled. I walked over to her and she looked up. Those unique bi-coloured eyes weren't red and watery and hadn't been all day. Yuna hadn't cried once today, totally engrossed in the weaving her thoughts had not strayed to mourning.  
  
"Come on now, its late and Wakka will probably have some tea out for us, if Rikku hasn't already eaten it that is." I paused, Rikku hadn't bothered us since she went to the docks with Wakka, in fact we hadn't heard or seen her or Wakka all day for that matter. I shrugged, Wakka probably had enough sense to keep her away because he was itching for a new pair of trousers and didn't want them spoiled by interruptions.  
  
I led Yuna out of the weavers tent that was situated at the end of the Village and went next door to mine and Wakkas home. We stepped into the threshold and the familiar sight we left this morning welcomed us back. The tidy cupboards with the rich smelling cake, that Yuna had baked this morning. The bright colours of orange, brown and red that decorated the walls and bedspread. Yuna immediately went over to the wash basin in the corner and soothed her hands in the luke-warm water; unaware that anything was wrong. I had felt something was missing in the hut but it took a few minutes to pick up what it actually was. The hut was empty! By the looks of things it had been for most of the day. The clothes were a sure sign of that.  
  
Wakka had always had a secret which only Yuna and I knew about. He was a total neat freak. That was mostly the reason he dreaded Rikku's visits, she loved mess. Wakka always kept an eye on her so she didn't destroy the immaculate tidiness. The only reason he had left the hut in that state this morning was because he had to wave off Jassu and Keepa. It was unlike him to not return straight away to clean up. Another reason to make me think that the house had not been touched was that the cake was still intact! Not even the tiniest bite had been taken, and that was against nature for Rikku to not taste the dessert let alone eat all of it. I started worrying. What could have prevented both of them returning to the village? Yuna saw the worried expression on my face and I watched her look at the clothes on the floor and the cake in the open cupboard. The panic became clearly evident in her eyes when she worked out the absence of a certain blitzballer and albhed.  
  
I clapped my hands three times and my moomba jumped into my arms from under the bed. I walked out of the door and set off up the hill. Yuna followed hesitantly then ran off to her hut, yelling wait! I stood still and waited for her. She emerged from her hut a moment later clutching a staff. We hurried out of the village and up the hill, not stopping until we were overlooking the village. I paused to get my breath and looked at Yuna. We exchanged a quick nod of the head then set off again. Both minds filled with anxiety at the disappearance of our friends.  
  
We reached the bridge a few minutes later, Yuna tripped and I grabbed her to stop her falling. The weightlessness of her startled me, as it always does. I set her up straight then a shocking thought entered my head. If they are injured how are we going to carry them back. Yuna didn't look like she would be able to drag much weight. I didn't think I would be able to manage it either. I voiced my thoughts to Yuna and she pondered the matter carefully. She brightened up and said,  
  
"I still have my curative magic, I could heal them." I almost hugged her then decided we had more important things to do. We began walking again and I noticed a dark lump in the shadows. It was splayed out near the edge. I kept my eye on it and prayed to Fayth that whatever it was it wasn't dead. I knew in my heart who the figure was. I ran to the albhed and desperately checked for a pulse. Yuna jumped to my side and checked her over. There was a gash on her left thigh, the blood had dried and was caked all down the side on her leg. Yuna closed her eyes and prayed, the cut closed up and Rikku began to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus on us.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked gently, she looked at me and smiled, "I've been better. Where am I?" Yuna stood up and walked further down the bridge. I checked that Rikku could stand, supporting her because her legs were wobbly. There was a yell from Yuna telling us she had found Wakka. I walked as quickly as I could to her with Rikku hanging desperately on my shoulder. Wakka was in a bad state. There was a lot of blood on his side and a big lump on his head. Yuna began to pray again to whatever new god there was as Wakka regained consciousness. He tried sitting up but struggled. I dropped Rikku and kneeled by him. Rikku toppled but thankfully Yuna caught her. Wakka saw me and desperately grabbed my arm.  
  
"Tidus! He was here!" I shushed him and looked at Yuna to see if she had heard. Thankfully she had not. I didn't want her to get upset and have false hope that Tidus wasn't dead. Rikku unfortunately did hear him.  
  
"He was here! I saw him fight! Where are the machinas gone?!" Yuna dropped her and stepped back. Her eyes were wide open in shock.  
  
"It can't be. He's dead! Don't torment me like this." I stepped toward her but she backed away, her arms held out in defence. "No!" Yuna turned and ran away back to the village. I sighed and turned back to Wakka and Rikku.  
  
"Its true he's back!" Rikku protested. I glared at her and turned to follow Yuna down the path.  
  
_The end of that chapter! Phew! It might be confusing next chapter because I'm going to take this story back to the present. Back to Tidus! Yay! Review because I still have loan of the fire breathing badger hee hee._


	7. Yuna POV 2

**Just around the corner.**  
  
_Ok, I'm in a bad mood. I have already attempted this chapter three times! First and second time I couldn't because it just didn't work right. Then I finally got the facts right for what I needed then wrote THREE PARAGRAPHS but I needed a date for it, and I checked and somehow I deleted my chapter. (Sobs) ill stop my stupid snivelling and write the chapter again shall I? Yes yes I shall.  
_  
_Disclaimer: you know what? I've asked and asked squaresoft and they refuse to let me keep Tidus so I guess I am going to have to kidnap him from their big soft square building or sumat... who's with me!_  
  
**Yuna POV**  
  
I don't understand much of what happened three nights ago, that was when Wakka and Rikku blurted out what they did. It left me shocked and confused. Mentally I screamed at myself to laugh away their statement, to convince myself that it wasn't true, that they just banged their heads. I wanted to stay and prove I didn't believe them, the rest of me however had other ideas.  
  
I walked away from my best friends into the darkness, the shadows smothering their yells of protest at my leaving. I paid no heed to them and followed a beam of moonlight that the trees didn't manage to block to the hilltop overlooking the village. My thoughts were awhirl with confusion, one side of me told me that they were lying, that he wasn't alive and wasn't coming back. I knew that was my common sense and I should have listened to it, but my other side was questioning, what if they weren't lying? What it the fayth wanted to reward Sins vanquisher? Maybe he was alive? That side was naïve. I knew he couldn't come back but still my fingers found their familiar place in my mouth and I took the familiar deep breath and blew.  
  
The shrill whistle echoed around the village, it crossed into every hut and shouted in the ear of every sleeping inhabitant, waking them up, it ran around the fire where I had first talked to him. It even made it to the beach in the opposite direction. I knew that if my love could hear it then he would come running. Just like he promised, I stopped blowing when I ran out of breath and waited. The echoes died but no returning call was made, no quick footsteps sprinting to meet me. Nothing except a hand on my shoulder and Lulu's concerned voice telling me I should get home and sleep.  
  
That night was when my hope died, I knew then that he wasn't coming back but it didn't stop me from mourning, I sat on a hill near the beach and stared across the ocean just remembering, remembering the warmth of his arms when he placed them around me. The way my hand fitted exactly in his. The way he would always cheer me up. That night was when I promised myself I would stop crying, it proved easier said than done though. I can still feel my tears bubbling up sometimes.  
  
This morning when I woke up after my dream I found my pillow soaked with tears and my eyes bright red, I thought back to what Wakka and Rikku had said, true I thought back to it a lot but this time I seriously considered it could be true. Lulu had gave both of them a stern telling off when we got back and they hadn't said a word about it since, I figured I should ask Rikku to put my mind at ease.  
  
Around about dinnertime I cornered Rikku just behind my hut, we were planting some herbs in the patch of grass there and Wakka and Lulu had gone for some lunch. I grabbed Rikku and whispered.  
  
"You know the other night when me and Lu found you an Wakka out cold on the bridges?" Rikku shuddered, I could tell that she didn't care about being knocked out cold just that she wanted to be believed.  
  
"Yeah, I remember." She answered,  
  
"Well, when I revived you and Wakka you both said that Tidus was alive." Rikku looked shocked, she probably never thought I would bring him up in conversation.  
  
"Oh, I know I said that." She didn't like the way this conversation and obviously thought I would cry then she would get in trouble off Lu. I didn't care; I wanted to know everything that happened.  
  
"What did you see when you were in that fight?" I demanded, her eyes went round as saucers and began to speak quietly and un-Rikku like.  
  
"You know that Lulu had sent me to see Jassu and Keepa off to Kilika. Well I didn't want to so I walked as slow as possible, when I got near the bridges I saw a machina fight, they were attacking two people, I noticed one was Wakka, I mean how could you not recognise that bright orange hair? Well, I started to jump in and take down some machina, I was really excited but when I saw Wakka collapse I panicked, I always thought he was really strong and could never be beaten you know? Well I really went for it, trying to get to Wakka then I saw him, you know... Tidus. I was so shocked! But then I saw he was in trouble so I tried to help them both. One of the machina caught me on the leg and cut it. I think I banged my head after that and that was it." Rikku finished her story looking pretty sincere. I shook my head,  
  
"But what of Tidus! What happened to him?!" I begged. Rikku paused to look thoughtful,  
  
"Well, maybe I didn't pass out straight away. I thought it was a dream, it was really dark but I could hear him yelling, then it went quiet and a light turned on and I saw some machina fly away carrying him, but he looked dead..." she paused, I sank my head. I believed Rikku that Tidus had been alive but it was looking slim that he still was. Rikku saw that I suddenly became depressed and held my chin up. "Listen Yuna," she made me look into her eyes and they looked amazingly fierce. "Don't cry, or give up hope. I know that he is not dead, he told me, he told me yesterday when I took a nap, don't give up on him. I know he is alive and I am going to prove it to you!" she stopped, I looked behind and saw Wakka and Lulu looking nothing short of, well, scared. Seems like they had never seen Rikku take anything seriously and this was a first time. I looked back at Rikku and her composure looked dejected, she thought I didn't believer her. I realised that now was the time when I should confess my dream.  
  
Rikku let go of my chin and I stepped forward,  
  
"I think I should tell you something, since you said that Tidus was alive three nights ago and I whistled, but noone came, my hope died." Lulu stepped to comfort me; I brushed her away, and carried on.  
  
"Last night in my dream it flared up again. I was in Macalania woods with Tidus; he told me that he was still alive. I didn't believe him either, taking it as a mean trick of my mind, but now I know, Rikku has shown me that he is alive and I am going to rescue him and bring him back." I turned to Rikku,  
  
"Rikku, please will you come with me?" Her drooping shoulders bounced up and her face perked up,  
  
"Of course! Anywhere you go, you know that I will be there with you when you need me." I smiled and faced Wakka and Lulu again, I began to ask if they would join us when Lulu stopped me.  
  
"Don't worry Yuna, We will always be your guide and companions" Wakka nodded his agreement. I sighed happily and ran and pulled Wakka and Lulu into a hug. Rikku danced about and moaned sulkily that we left her out, laughing I grabbed her into the hug and we all stood there for ages, just enjoying the company. I smiled. I had the best best friends in the world.  
  
_I know, a bit mushy at the end but I liked it hope you guys did too, after all it took me AGES to write all this, (breathes sigh of relief that its done) its half 11 on the first night of the school holidays and I'm going major shopping tomorrow with my birthday money, so now I have a good reason to be happy. If you don't want a sad me on your doorstep then you must review! Besides my badger labs have just received better funding so now I have atomic badgers (laughs evilly) THEY SHALL RULE THE WORLD AND I SHALL BE THEIR LEADER! Just review plz_


	8. Tidus POV 2

**Just around the Corner. Chapter 8**  
  
_Whooo hooo, 8 chapters I'm a happy me. You know what, I'm in a pretty evil mood so in this chapter I might torture a little blonde individual who is manacled and locked in a dungeon... any guesses who? : Rubs hands together evilly: don't kill me though, I might free him in the end... or I might not. I have the power. :Dances:_  
  
_Disclaimer: well, I grabbed my badger army together and we're going to storm Squaresoft and kidnap my Tidus (and maybe Vincent and Zidane) and move to Thailand. Still holding up the offer for anyone who wants to help. Heheh._  
  
**Tidus POV**  
  
Two weeks, that's how long I have left to live. 14 bloody days. Ferret and Spid told me as they dragged me from the cell to test a new toy. It included whirling spikes digging into my flesh with me strapped to a table. They loved it so much I couldn't walk out of the metal chamber without support. They still made me though, prodding my back and jabbing my legs with one of the long spikes.  
  
Its been 6 days since I was caught, 3 days ago I talked to Yuna in our dreams, since then I haven't managed, either for the fact that she was awake or I was being brutally tortured with a new invention of my captors. I did manage to catch Rikku though, her dream was quite... interesting, heheh, it was filled with machina and desserts. I had to fight off a robotic scone before I could get to her. We didn't have much of a talk due to the fact that I was sorely weakened from my morning beating. I think I convinced her that I was alive but I doubt she would have remembered it by the time she awoke.  
  
My hope is slowly draining away from me, I don't have much left, and that dies a little every time Ferret whips me or with every threat Spid makes. I have to play their stupid games or else I get put in with the stuck in a cage with a rabid fiend treatment again. Their less painful games include after my meal (a piece of dry bread and some water in a filthy cup) I must jog around my cell in a circle slapping the wall to the tune of Yankee Doodle. Then once they have had their fun with me all-day I must recite the following words.  
  
"I Tidus, the chosen one of the faith, the one who is not supposed to exist that will not exist in 2 weeks except a bloody corpse. My throat will be slit and my blood will pour off an altar in Bevelle. Thus granting power to those who want it. I have no friends and if I do they all think I'm dead and don't care about me." Ferret thinks it's a lovely game and sometimes says it along with me so he can enjoy it more. The more painful games can be anything from hanging me by my hair, Serious whipping or their personal favourite, "lets see which objects produce most blood when shoved into skin."  
  
I am sat in my cell trying to clean my fresh wounds. Ferret and Spid don't even bother to keep me manacled anymore. I don't even have the strength to walk, and they both have weapons. I tear off another strip off my shorts, they don't look like shorts anymore, in fact none of my clothes look the same as they did. I have ripped loads of strips off to clean my never-ending wounds. I hiss as the dirty cloth touches the gash on the back of my leg, blood has caked all over and since I keep getting attacked my body has numbed itself to most of the pain. I don't even know where there is a cut since my whole body hurts with a numb throb. I have nearly finished wiping the blood off licking the back of my leg where it is tender, when I hear my door open. I close my eyes praying its Wakka or Lulu come to rescue me. Footsteps echo in the small metal room and I hear a chuckle, I knew who the chuckle belongs to but I'm still praying it isn't him. I open my eyes slowly to confirm the truth that I am still prisoner, that Wakka and Lulu aren't coming to rescue me. Ferret laughs and sneers at me.  
  
"Finished licking your wounds like a dog? Good. The boss has got a new toy for you to test for us." He pulls out an oval object; it was metallic and shone a little in the dim light. I look closely at it but all I can determine from it is that it's a machina.  
  
Do you want to know what it does?" Ferret laughs then flicks something on the back of it. A faint buzzing noise is heard and at the end of the oval some electric blue shocks fly about. I subconsciously crawl away from it until my back hits the wall and I know I'm trapped. I know what that machina is. Ferret walks closer to me and flicks the back of the machina again and the buzzing grows louder so does the blue sparks at the end. I cringe and tense my whole body. Ferret laughs that annoying sneering laugh again and dives at me.  
  
My eyes are scrunched shut, and I bite my tongue as I wait for the pain. I don't have to wait long; a searing jolt runs through me spouting from my left shoulder. It feels like its on my fire and is going to melt off, I wish it would! That way it would hurt less. I try to focus on something other than the pain in my shoulder and I find that biting my tongue so as not to scream works. I don't want to give Ferret the pleasure knowing how much pain I'm in. It works and the pain in my body lessens, so does the pain in my shoulder. I dare to open my eyes and see that Ferret has taken the thing off my skin, I can smell burning flesh and my mouth is full of blood. I must have bit my tongue so hard I cut it. I feebly try to spit the blood at Ferret, some of it catches his shoes and he tuts.  
  
"What do you think you are doing? I like these shoes. Maybe I should turn the power of my Joltzer (the machina) up. What do you say?" I groan, just let him kill me, I cant live much longer, I need to die now, please let him kill me now so then I'm free and then my blood cant give them the power they want. Please kill me.  
  
"Eh? You want to die now? You'll just have to wait, two weeks then you will get your wish, until then..." the buzzing increases. I smack my head mentally, I didn't know I'd said the last sentence. Any more self cursing would have to wait however, as the pain in my shoulder is multiplied by dozens. I try to focus on not screaming but I find my mouth is wide open and the scream is louder than ever. My body wracks back and forth as I arch my back and flail my arms. I cant breathe! I've forgotten how to breathe, I can't think of anything but the pain. Kill me! Kill me!** KILL ME!  
**  
I release one final piercing scream as my mind is wrenched into oblivion and my body ceases the flailing and just twitches pathetically on the floor.  
  
_Am I mean? Do you want to beat me up? if the answer is yes to both those questions then just remember one thing... is he dead? He could be. I am the one who decides, so to help me decide you have to review. And I might even loan out some atomic badgers to people, just to see if they work. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter._


	9. 1000 tears

**Just around the corner. chapter 9**  
  
_This chapter is going to be a little different than the other chapters mainly because i got a great idea earlier. I was playin X-2 and 1000 words came on and i listened to the words and my story is just like it, so i decided to do a song chapter. in Yuna and Tidus POV hope you enjoy. o yeh, the incident of the hyper Zidane isnt going to get any more chapters because its gone! cries o and forgive me for any punctuation or spelling mistakes but i dont have word yet._  
  
_Disclaimer: right i have my gang of people who are going to help me storm squaresoft, wish i didnt have to give Tidus up on thursdays though, well i need the help so i dont mind. The badger and the beaver battalions have been set and we're going to attack tomorrow at one in the mornin!_  
  
**Yuna POV**  
  
We are going to set off to find Tidus tomorrow morning, I wanted to go today but Lulu told me that we needed to get some supplies and rest before we begin our mission. I put up a huge fight but Lulu always wins in the end. I look out the window of my hut, its dark and somehow i can see Rikku pleading with Wakka to let her stay with me. I didn't really want her to sleep in my hut, i dont know why but i guess i just want some time to myself. I think back to my dream, Tidus seemed vague about what was happening,  
  
_I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me._  
  
I had wanted it to be real, when he held me in my dream, I could smell him. A part of me knew he wasnt dead and it grew stronger as I gazed into his eyes, I wanted to believe him when he said he wasnt dead. My heart believed him but my head told me it wasnt true.  
  
_Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me. Not that easily._  
  
I can't believe I distanced myself from him, I shouted at him and all he did was try and comfort me. I wanted him to keep holding me but I knew that soon he would have to let go, I was tired of the pain in my heart. I tried to block it out by shouting and denying. I didnt want to hurt anymore. I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me, tormenting me with Tidus.  
  
_I acted so distant then didnt say goodbye before you left, but i was listening.  
_  
Even though i told myself he wasnt real the words stuck in my head, "i'm just around the corner." maybe he was. I believe now that he is. I have proof that he is, Wakka and Rikku both saw him and Rikku saw him in her dream. Something struck me like an arrow in my heart. At the end of my dream Tidus was hurt! Someone was beating him. I wanted to help him so much. I cant stand it that I am stuck here in this hut till tomorrow and even then it will take at least a week to reach Bevelle, then we have to find him. My heart knows that he doesnt have all the time in the world, in fact he doesnt have much. I remember when he found out he was going to die when we defeated Yevon. He didnt tell us, I pressed him to find out what was wrong but he wouldnt tell me, even after the talk with the faith. At the end where we stood on the ship and he wrapped his arms around me, I imagined what it must be like, to know that you are going to die in a few short minutes. He was strong. I whispered "I love you," as he jumped, my heart walked away and locked itself in a tiny room waiting for him to come and unlock the door.  
  
_You fight your battles far from me, far too easily._  
  
I decided to catch some shut eye before we left next morning, i lay on the bed and drifted to sleep.  
  
**Tidus POV**  
  
Everything was black. My body felt numb, in fact i couldnt feel my body at all. I panicked, i recalled this feeling before when i jumped. Was I dead? had I been unconscious for 2 weeks? was my throat slit and did the wierd cult bastards control the fayth. I hated myself for holding that power. Why did I have to be so selfish and come back. The world around grew colours and I found myself outside the temple in Besaid. It was night-time. Was this a dream? I hoped it was. I ran to Wakkas hut and saw him, Lulu and Rikku asleep. I tried waking them but something told me I wouldnt be able to. I walked out and stood in the middle of the square. It was exactly how I remembered it except for one small hut at the end of the row. I walked towards it, and opened the door and went in. Yuna was asleep on the bed inside. My heart skipped a beat. I stepped forward and stroked her hair softly. Yuna sighed and opened her eyes. I smiled at her but my heart wrenched inside when i saw her eyes glistening.  
  
_Save your tears cos I'll come back. i could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door._  
  
I threw my arms around her as she began to cry.  
  
"You dont have long to live do you?" She asked. I didn't answer, I didn't want her to know that we would never embrace in real life. How had she found out? I had no hope left in me that I could be saved. My eyes threatened to cry again, but I would not be a cry baby.  
  
_But still i swore. to hide the pain when I turn back the pages_  
  
Fate is cruel to me. How many people have to go through with knowing that they are going to die. Probably a few have known that their life is to end soon. Like summoners, I have great respect for all summoners, to go through that journey knowing that if they succeed then they will perish. I have respect but I think they are all stupid. Life is precious. I realise that now, and they just gave theirs away willingly. I see the reason they did it though, one life or thousands? but its only for ten years, Sin would always come back. That was why our journey was special. I am calling myself stupid here, I knew that if we destroyed Yevon then I would cease to exist. so in fighting him I was sealing my fate, but i never existed in the first place so it didnt really matter did it? of course it did. I have feelings, I feel angry, happy, sad but most importantly I love. If that doesn't make me human then what does? how we enter this earth? Well that doesnt mean anything in my books. I just want to live and be with Yuna, I want to love her until we are old and grey. I want children with her, I want to marry her. The whole thing is just so damn unfair!  
  
_Shouting might have been the answer, but what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart.  
_  
Tidus released Yuna from his embrace and stepped back.  
  
"I know Yuna. I don't have all the time in the world, in fact i have about 2 weeks. I'm sorry i couldn't reach you," he looked down, ashamed that he had been captured. Yuna was shocked, why was he ashamed, she had heard about the fight from Wakka and Rikku, not many could hold out against that many machina. She noticed a tear slip down his cheek and she suddenly felt angry, was he giving up? he had two weeks left, maybe that wasnt long but it was long enough for her to find him. she grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes.  
  
_but now i'm not afraid to say whats in my heart_  
  
"Tidus, Don't give up! I love you and would rather die than see you losing hope. I'm coming to save you, we all are so don't give up, please." He gazed into her bi coloured eyes, and suddenly he knew that he wouldn't die, not yet anyway.  
  
"I love you too Yuna."  
  
_And thats the end of this chapter, it was a bit angsty but was it ok? this is the first songfic i ever wrote, tell me in a review whether i should scrap it. Its not the end of the story tho, (lol bet u wish it were) though, this could be the end of this story and I could write a sequel. hmmm ::mulls over whether I should or not:: well, I'll leave it to you guys, more chapters or a sequel?_


End file.
